kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Sevivi
CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION. "I'm all in it fer the money. S'not much left in this world ta care for." Sevivi (-insert japanese symbols here) is an original character created by TheBLUGineerGirl. He is a grey Keronian that has baby blue, sleepless eyes. He wears a brown fedora with an almost silky ribbon tied around the base of the hat, just above the rim. He also wears a brown detective coat that he wears everywhere. His symbol is a large oval. The ends of this oval swirled into two small swirls. Personality Sevivi's personality bases around the fact that he does not like certain people and certain things, and that he DOES like certain people and certain things. He's rude, crude, and quite mean to a large group of people, old and young. He certainly isn't afraid to be violent to said groups, either. Being the anti-social guy he is, he often wishes others away from him unless he approaches first, and even then it's to tell others off. When he's not being completely lonely, he's either taunting or making fun of others to see a reaction, physically harming something, or trying to stay as completely calm as he can. However, to the people that he DOES happen to like, he seems to completely flip. Sevivi is rather friendly to the little amount of friends that he has, including (but not limited to) his gang, his girlfriend Tsuchichi, and a young kid named Rololo that considers him as a father. He still does happen to show some of his normal habits around them, though. Sevivi also has another side entirely to him. He is not entirely sane, or rather there is barely more than a few threads of sanity in his head. Over the years of trauma, abuse, and moral-less actions, he has acquired a side of pure insanity. One that can emerge at seemingly random. In this form of insanity, all becomes foe and Sevivi ravagingly attacks everything around him. He has full knowledge of what he's doing, remembers it all after the insanity attack, and sometimes never even feels sympathy for the poor creatures to have possibly been killed by what he's done. Items of Interest/Disinterest Interested in: *Solving cases. That was the whole idea when Sevi had the thought of becoming a detective. Save for the fact that he can't do that too well... *Guns. The feel of them when shooting, their shininess, their epitome of AWESOME... yeah, Sevivi likes guns. *Drinking. He only does it on occasion, or when he locates a drinking buddy. He's rather tolerant of even strong alcoholic substances, so he likes any kind of drink. *Smoking. He really only does it when he's nervous, though. *Women. Though, he's more interested in older women... *Coffee. He's a coffeeholic and uses it to keep himself awake. He is a regular at the coffee shop he goes to. Not interested in: *Children. They annoy him to no end. *Parents. Traumatic experiences tell him to hate them. *Fire. He has a burn scar atop his head, and has had it since day one. *Thursdays. He just... just doesn't like them. Half the time, however, he doesn't even know what day it is so he's usually not TOO bothered by it. *Police. They're fat, moronic figures, according to Sevivi. Background Ever since Sevivi was born, he was doomed to a life of crime. He lived with a manipulative mother and a battle-scarred, destructive father. He grew to hate these two. They were both very paranoid of the world around them, including (but not secluded to) society, politics, nature, love, and life in general. Because of this, they kept their only child at home. Sevivi's father was a stressed man, and as such he would take his anger out on Sevivi using a blade. His mother did nothing to stop it, for she would blame her own child for most of the unfortunate mishappenings in the house. The abuse reinforced fear in the poor child. He tried running away a few times, but was always returned by the police. Though the parents were always questioned, the mother somehow passed it off as their child being suicidal and that they were trying to get help for him. This cycle continued until, one frightful night, Sevi's father grew sick of even seeing his son's face and tried to kill him. Scared as he was, the thirteen-year-old Sevivi managed to crash through one of the windows in his house after running from his father, and simply ran. He ran and ran and ran, and would never stop. He was terrified, almost to the point of wanting to cry. Along the way, he ran into a few Keronians. One stopped him by an alleyway, and tried to calm him down. In his pure terror, however, Sevivi saw him as a threat. He saw everyone as a foe. Picking up a nearby rock, he attacked the Keronian and, by sheer luck, killed him. The realization that he ended someone's life never came to him as he continued running and running... Sevivi hid in the alleys and dark places where he COULD keep himself hidden. He was convinced everyone was out to get him. His mind was spiralling down the drain... when a small Keronian approached him. This Keronian was named Mococo, and quickly became Sevivi's life-long friend. He led the child to the gang that he was in, and got him in after arguing a bit with his peers. The reason for this was that he saw the kid kill a Keronian in cold blood and he was interested, surely. Once he was let in, Mococo taught Sevivi how to survive out here. It took the kid a while, but he eventually caught on and learned and learned.